Megaman Tempo
Megaman Tempo is a Mega Man fan series created by Somarinoa consisting of eight fan games. Originating as a single game called Mega Man XZ, the game evolved into a full series when the creator decided he wanted to use his Mega Man Classic character Tempo as a major character and use his own character design idea. Each game has at least two playable characters and one secret character—this secret character changes per game, starting with Ray, the fan character made by Somarinoa's late best friend, Tad "Tanma" Wade, which he has since included into Megaman Tempo as a reference to his old, dear friend. The series takes place starting in 44XX, roughly 2400 years after Tempo's creation and taking place between the canon series Mega Man ZX and Mega Man Legends. A catastrophe between those two series interrupted the evolution of Reploids and caused it to have to start over again from scratch, yet the discovery of the badly damaged Robot Master Tempo leads to the creation of a new breed of advanced Reploids, the MkVIIs, also known as Temproids. These androids are similar to the Reploids of X and Zero's era, yet are built off an assembly line that designs them in identical bodies in varying chassis types, which then has their armor coverings and signature weaponry customized to perform jobs specific to each individual. Currently, 248 main bosses are planned to span the 10-game series, excluding the 80 bosses expected to appear for the 10 games' secret characters (bringing the grand total to 328). Of this total, 187 boss characters have been invented with a good number still unnamed and therefore not listed in this document; however, some of these bosses may function outside of the typical 8 boss themes, being minibosses to others' stages or being used as end game bosses. The game is preceded by 2 series, Mega Man K and Mega Man Recoil and is followed up with the MMO Megaman Tempo Online and another series, Megaman Invasion. Games in the series Megaman Tempo has evolved over the years, starting out as a four-game series in 2001, extending to an eight-game series in 2011 and coming to the final ten-game plan in mid-2012. Combined with the Mega Man K and Mega Man Recoil series, this puts the entire trilogy at a grand total of 30 games. #'Sanity's Affliction:' A deadly virus has risen in the form of a Temproid named Goth. Goth takes the ex-hunter Bias as his new Maverick Lord; unfortunately, Bias was the best friend of Tempo, who risks being deemed a maverick himself in order to get his friend back and put an end to the Maverick King and his war. #'Solution Temporary:' The NeoHunters come to realize that a virus is not so easily erased when Goth returns. A newly-rebuilt Bias joins the fight, seeking revenge. #'Oppositional Juggernaut:' The NeoHunters fight a losing battle against Goth and his growing forces. #'Lazarus Mark:' Becoming desperate after the tides turn in the maverick war, Goth locates a number of MkV Lazaroids, upgrades them to MkVII Temproids and sics them on the world. #'Contingent Thought:' Goth enacts his contingency plot to take control of a worsening situation before the maverick wars turn too far towards the NeoHunters' favor. #'Falsified Identity:' With Goth apparently destroyed and the maverick hordes quelled, the NeoHunters focus on more currently-pressing matters—unsanctioned maverick hunters, known as poachers, have begun to put down Reploids who were not in fact mavericks. The NeoHunters seek to put an end to the senseless murders but something about the situation just doesn't seem quite right... #'Dashed Reverie:' With much of the world now considering the NeoHunters as a group of radical fascists, several groups are now seeking to bring them to justice, including some surviving poacher groups. Amongst the commotion, Gothias reveals himself and prepares to bring an end to the meddling NeoHunters, once and for all. #'Aberrant Uprising:' #''Untitled Game'': The Mk VII Temproids have been deemed obsolete by the factories, and the new Mk VIIIs have been released, commonly referred to as "Meldroids". Despite an advanced anti-virus program, Gothias has found a loophole and has recruited large numbers of the more powerful Meldroids to aid in the maverick war. #'End Game:' Characters Characters who later change affiliation in the series are listed in their initial affiliation/name as to prevent spoilers. NeoHunters #Bias #Cleric #Commander Synth #Dauber #Echo #Electronika #Enjin #Eve #Formal #Funk #Kuwanger #Lyric #Mic #Mono #Pangolin #Phono #Stereo #Tempo #Trance #Zilch Poachers Maverick Killers The Maverick Killers have been disbanded for a few years by the time Tempo 1 rolls around, but they serve as background characters for two of the other characters in the series. #Formal #Funk #Rhythm #Sharp #Sonnet Seaside Shore Protection Agency #Drawn Wedgetang #Looming Manta #Pilot Naucrates #Pinch Crayster #Sledge Hammerhead #Submachine Gull Sensiau #Battering Ram #Despair Bubonis #Fetch Redrover #Grazewound Neighsayer #Hellion Babirusa #Impulse Tigrrr #Jumpstart Dragoon #Lowblow Boxen #Metal Cockatolis #Mischief Marmoset #Search Cobra #Sprint Harunner Zodiax #Baaaad Aries #Double Gemini #Fair Scale #Half-Full Aquarius #Innocent Virgo #Invader Zoean #Lance Seagoat #Montane Marozi #Range Sagittarius #Stampede Aurochs #Tease Premnas #Whip Vinegaroon Miscellaneous Poachers #Blazing Firefox #Crimson Herring #Dimensional Springbok #Enditall Lemming #Hidden Caddisguise #Immortal Nutricool #Laylow Halibot #Magnum Myriapod #Parasail Olophus #Reflex Mimosa #Timbrrr Conifury Repliforce Characters Repliforce Armed Forces (Replarmy) #1st Lieutenant Bonaparte #Corporal Barbastelle #Corporal Genet #Corporal MUSKrET #General Sur #PFC Conehead #PFC Coot #PFC Cresturnewt #PFC Dalmatina #PFC Gryllus #PFC Ragondin #Sergeant First Class Poodlemur #Specialist Flaktus (former) Repliforce Naval Division (Replinavy) #General Tanker #Specialist Flaktus Repliforce Aerial Brigade (Replairforce) #Albatross #Gymnogyps #Hammerkop #Iiwi #Myna #Pheasant #Ptarmigan #Quetzal #Snipiper #Spoonbill #Takahē #Tanager #The Lovebirds, Austereo & Notusette #Urvogel Doctors & Scientists Botanical Sanctuary Botanists #Bio Crustacean #Lively Narica #Propulsor Cacomissile #Savage Lotor Earth Archaeology Society: Egyptian Archaeological Summit #Croctor Sobek #Dr. Amun #Dr. Thoth #Dr. Horus #Dr. Wadjet #Dr. Ubasti #Dr. Hathmet #Dr. Osiris #Dr. Serqet #Ra Data #Dr. Necromanubiser #Professor Fennec Marine Science Laboratory Biologists #Dr. Adelaide Kakinski #Shock Seabeast The Meldroid Project The heads of the project intended to finally beat the rampant viral outbreaks, headed up by the proud Dr. Merganser. #Alternate Trimorphodon #Carve Wittlestar #Co-Op Merganser #Gravant Guard #Modus Operandiaea Miscellaneous Doctors & Scientists #Cleric #Deforest Termight #Cheetur Miscellaneous Characters Characters who are not Maverick Hunters/Poachers, members of Repliforce, nor Mavericks. #Assassin Spidsnuck #Deadeye Chalazodes #Etiquette Macadame #Harvest Man #Holojiro #Secret Daubentonia #Unruly Pistachio Mavericks Recalled Mavericks Surviving Lazaroids affected by the R Glitch (short for Recall), as seen in Mega Man Recoil. These Mavericks are specifically fought by Ray, during his (hidden) game. #Salted Brass #Ordinance Lead #Depth Titanium #Tactical Silver #Covert Steel #Defilade Tin #Ghost Mercury #Intercept Aluminum #Recon Copper #Salvo Zinc #Surveillance Gold #Strategic Iron Gothic Mavericks Those Reploids infected by the Goth Virus. Maverick King #Goth Maverick Vassals #Dekoi #Doubletake Goliathan #Messy Slimodon #Ktulu Maverick Lords #Dangerous Diatryma #Either/Or Feryops #El Fin #Lokos #Persuasive Seamonk #Replacement Changeling #Surprising Magathorium #Toggle Hypergriff Maverick Generals #_____ Ahuizotl #_____ Coelophysis #_____ Eurypterid #_____ Lystrosaurus #_____ Mandragora #Ancient Medusagyne #Arsenal Cassowar #Auster Tanager #Badaboom Orthoflareas #Bamboozooka Pandarmed #Bio Crustacean #Boreas Ptarmigan #Brawler Cuttlefist #Circius Takahē #Clever Deinoknifus #Compensate Dingolem #Confused Hallucigenia #Copy Flea #Counterfeit Okapi #Crescent Kirin #Deforest Termight #Divebomb Harpy #Doomsday Komodose #Douse Palouse #Dreadnought Coelacannon #Dunk Leosteus #Ephialtes Bakuma #Eurus Pheasant #Everywhere Leafhopper #Fiber Cranelight #Frenzy Fearanha #Frozen Hydroid #Gentleman Stickhopper #Glint Takin #Iapyx Iiwi #Impervious Griptodon #Laser Krill #Leap Ixalotriton #Lips Myna #Miasma Muskox #Molten Slug #Multiplicity Stork #Nocturne Potoroo #Overlooked Mite #Pain Lobster #Persuasive Seamonk #Petrol Petrel #Plagueis Thanatoad #Prickly Treehopper #Quick Ziphius #Resident Weevil #Rockroller Assaultasaurus #Rotate Gyraffe #Savage Lotor #Scud Pelican #Sever Diemetrodon #Shock Seabeast #Slippery Bunyip #Slumber Fly #Split Manananggal #Springtail Jack #Steam Typus #Stonecold Battlelisk #String Holothurian #Subsolanus Spoonbill #Sunburn Putchki #Swing Trunko #Taps #Terror Skink #Thagomiser Stegosour #Unholy Ulama #Unkillable Kokanee #Unload Shardvark #Void Hunter #Vulturnus Gymnogyps #Wavemotion Cyclops #Wintery Yak #Xylostein Kappa #Yagi Xylotoles #Zephyr Quetzal Biased Mavericks Maverick King #Gothias Maverick Vassals #Lolita #Modus Operandiaea #Nemesis #Pretentious Poodlemur Maverick Lords #Barbastelle #Ragondin Maverick Generals #Ambush Moliger #Ashen Fireweed #Awkward Cranetoad #Blunderbuss MUSKrET #Bossy Jackgrass #Breach Orcat #Clumsy Elephino #Freezerburn Duet (Freeze Chilapia & Burn Grilapia) #Gleek Gorillama #Mach Seaturtledove #Pop Stagpie #Propulsor Cacomissile #Rampant Loonicorn #Razoredge Skallop #Rebreath Axolotter #Seapunk Scorporpoise #Soprano Walrut #Squat Badgeroom #Stasis Lungfish #Swift Chimpala #Tantrum Sharkuckoo #Techno Woollybear #Thrash Buffaleo #Torpedo Barracuda #Twin Weapons #Voracious Swangler Relic Mavericks The Relic Mavericks are Mavericks who have been infected by the Relic Virus—formerly referred to as the Sigma Virus. #Abusive Silverback #Balance Thoth #Boomboom Kuwanger #Bright Horus #Burly Parlangua #Chainsaw Snail #Chillax Penguido #Chopter Yellowjacket #Conjoined Wadjet #Drain Chupacogra #Excavate Armadrillo #Fever Ubasti #Groovy Amanita #Helios Sunflower #Immolate Phoenix #Killer Quickhatch #Lost Seadragon #Mason Ephippium #Mecha Nymph #Motherly Hathmetthumb|350px|[[Fever Ubasti, a female example of a Relic Maverick.]] #Nest Bumbler #Overkill Hydra #Pierce Serqet #Piston Styractuator #Pithed Croaker #Pollen Euglossine #Primordial Grootslang #Princess Honey #Pupate Splatterkiller #Queen Vespa #Ra Data #Return Necromanubiser #Sadistic Sobek #Scraper Trilobite #Scuttle Kraken #Sharpshoot Myrmecophage #Skid Shisas #Sting Wasp #Swarm Killbee #Timid Fennec Unclassified Mavericks Mavericks who have yet to be classified as either a Gothic or Biased Maverick (all Relic Mavericks are determined upon initial conception). #_____ Arthropleura #_____ Crinoid #_____ Devil #_____ Grebe #_____ Gulper #_____ Hagrey #_____ Oarfish #_____ Solifuge #_____ Tardigrade #_____ Tunicate #Achtung Gearkat #Death Rattler #Detach Nudibranch #Gelous Amebozoa #Indescent Skunkill #Mad Jackson #Puncture Thornhawk #Reentry Copepod #Riddleme Quail #Shrapnel Flaktus Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Fan games Category:Fanseries